


Suck it up

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Leviathan is so cute, MC can be a devil, Oral Sex, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 10:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: Since Leviathan started acting all high and mighty, MC unfortunately had to disciplinate him.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 202





	Suck it up

_“You want to suck it up to me so that I’ll like you, human!”_

A constant sound resonated in the room as the MC calmly said those words

“Was it something like that, Leviathan?”

Even though she genuinely asked, he could not reply. His head was buried between her legs, working her off with a furious blush as her hand kept him into place.

A beautiful, bell-like laugh escaped her lungs as she saw the humiliating situation he was in.

Though Leviathan had never been one to enjoy this kind of play, it was undeniable that he was rock hard under her, MC smell and taste had him going crazy since a while ago and he felt that it was only a matter of seconds before he came without even being touched.

She was supposed to be a human, yet she had the appearance of the most highest and adored angel and the dark smile of the most malicious demon as she looked down at him and with a deep, amused voice said.

“Who’s sucking it up to who, Levi?” 

His eyes closed tight at her voice and he felt himself come as he sucked hard on her, licking faster at her juices to thoroughly swallow them, secretly enjoying the waves of pleasure that escaped her body.

Almost delirious, he half opened his eyes as MC finally let him go.

Leviathan was met with a brilliant smile that almost blinded him as she rubbed his hair and even though he didn’t want to, a warm feeling installed itself on his chest.

He made the attempt to stand up when she stopped him with a perfectly acted dumbfounded look.

“Where are you going?”

She asked with her sweet, perfect voice and caressed his left arm, making him tremble on sight as he watched once again her beautiful and devilish smile.

“We’re just getting started, Levi”


End file.
